


Dancing

by supermariogirl



Series: Grasper [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Old Fanfic, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Redeemed!Jasper, September 2016, Short One Shot, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 12:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: Dancing wasn't a common activity back on Homeworld. It was mainly used for fusions. However, Jasper finds out there's more to it on Earth.





	Dancing

“Hey Jasper, check this out!” Greg called. Jasper walked over to him. Greg pulled out a vinyl album.

“Is that some sort of… large disk?” she asked.

“It’s a record,” Greg told her. “It plays music.”

“How would a disk play music?” Jasper questioned.

“You put it in this record player.” Greg explained. “Here, I’ll show you.” He put the record in the player and it started playing music. The Philosophy Majors started playing and Greg tapped his feet along with the tune. Jasper looked at him in curiosity.

“Hmmm…” Jasper wondered. “Hey Greg human, can I try something for a second.”

“What is it?” he asked.

“Get up.”

“Uhh, okay.” Greg stood up. Jasper held out a hand.

“I want you to dance with me.”

“Hmm… alright.”

Greg took the large gem’s hand. Jasper pulled him closer and they started to slowly dance to the soft beat of the music. Their dancing was slightly awkward, but they both started to get the hang of it.

“This is… nice.” Jasper commented. In gem culture, dancing was only meant for fusion(and for Pearls to entertain their masters). Jasper had been curious about the action of dancing itself, rather than just the fusion aspect. Even though full gems couldn’t fuse with full humans, this was an enjoyable activity.

“You really think so?” Greg asked.

“Of course, I think we should do this more often.”


End file.
